1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electrophotographic photoreceptors used for electrophotographic image forming apparatuses (hereinafter simply referred to as “photoreceptors”), fluororesin particles as filler particles are added to materials for the surfaces of photoreceptors in order to improve mechanical properties. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3186010 discloses a photoreceptor added with polytetrafluoroethylene particles as fluororesin particles.
Meanwhile, in two-component developers, etc. used for image forming apparatuses, the surfaces of toners are added with external additives composed of fine silica particles, etc. having a particle diameter of 20-500 nm for maintenance of flowability and improvement in transcription efficiency.